A New Life
by Monkeyman88j
Summary: After Zelda sends Link back to his original time, he confronts her again, and they both know what happend in the past. Well... The future... BOTH! Zelda x Link
1. A New Life

Author: Who do ya think? It's Monkeyman88j! Duh, I've told you in just about all my other stories. 

Plot: I have no idea, I'm just making up stuff as I go. That's what all 13 year olds do, right?

Inspiration: Well, I'm not gonna lie. Every single time a get a good review from a person, it makes me want to write another story. So, my inspiration is all of you readers out there who like my work. So, if you have sent me a good review in the past, feel pride in knowing you made me want to write this story.

Oh yeah, takes place at the end of Ocarina of Time. Literally, THE END

Does have some Ocarina of Time spoilers.

* * *

**PROLOUGE **

---

**THE END**

Suddenly, everything around Link and Zelda turned into an amber-like color. "What the hell is going on?" Link asked.

"I think some kid just beat the game." Zelda replied.

"How do you figure that?" Link asked.

"Well it says 'THE END' in big orange letters in between us, so it's not hard to assume." Zelda replied.

"Oh." Link said.

Zelda snapped her fingers and everything turned back to their normal colors. Zelda than walked over to one of the stone walls around a flower bed and sat on it.

"So, should I assume you remember everything that happend?" Zelda asked.

"That depends, do you mean the thing that happend with me finding the 3 gems of god knows what, then the 6 medallians of random elements, then killing the evil dude with a funny name and saving you from a big pink diamond. Yeah, I think I remember that. I mean, I did come back, didn't I?" Link said.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't have to explain everything to you."

There ended up being a silence for a few minutes, and Link took the time to walk up to Zelda and sit next to her on the edge of the stone around the flower bed.

"Zelda, you know what sucks?" Link asked.

"What?" Zelda said.

"Every single one of the people I was close to, except for you and a few of the people back at my village, has either left my life, or died. And they all seemed to be sages too. 'Cept Navi." Link explained.

"Yeah, that sucks." Zelda said meekly.

"Well, at least you are still alive," Link said, "I mean, I spent 7 years trying to save you, and I don't want that to go to waste."

Than Link mumbled something else incoherently.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

Link blushed. "Nothing."

"Come on, if it made you turn red, it has to be something." Zelda said.

"I'd rather not say," Link said.

"Oh crap!" Link spoke again.

"What is it?" Zelda asked suprised.

"I just realized, I can no longer live with the kokiri's, because I am not one of them. So I don't really have a home anymore." Link said.

"Why don't you just ask them, I'm sure they would be more than happy to have the Hero of Time live with them." Zelda said.

"But I'm not the Hero of Time anymore. Think about it, we are the only people who know of those events." Link said.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice." Zelda said.

Link looked down, disapointed.

"You are going to have to live here, in the castle." Zelda said.

Link was suprised. "Would the king allow it? I mean, I am just a commoner."

"Trust me, daddy would do anything for me. I could just say that you were a very good friend of mine who lost his home. That way, my dad would probably let you live here, and I wouldn't be lying." Zelda said.

"Well, if you insist." Link said.

"Link, you know what's funny. When people look at us, they see ten year olds, but inside, we are more like 17 years old. Both of us have the maturity of adults, but we are living as kids. So technically, we get what every grown up wants, to relive their childhood and rechoose all of their bad choices, fix all of their mistakes. What we received, may be the most priceless thing in the world. We get another chance." Zelda said.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Link said in a sarcastic voice, while wiping an invisible tear away.

"Oh shut up."

"That makes me wonder. Is Ganadorf still alive? I mean, everything was reset."

"Let me see." Zelda said. She pulled out what looked to be a hand-mirror. She looked in it. "Yeah, he's still imprisoned. You see, this mirror alows you to see into different realms, and I looked into the one we sealed Ganondorf in."

"Oh." Was all Link could say.

---  
End of Prolouge

* * *

Well, that was the prolouge to my story. If you liked where things were going, continue reading. If you didn't, than don't continue reading. If you didn't like it, but are going to continue reading anyway, kudos to you. 


	2. Off to Meet the Wizard, And Those Kids

Author:Monkeyman88j 

Plot: Errmmm... I don't know... Yet... But I hope to find out soon... Cause I found out that when you just make things up as you go along, things don't generally go the way you wish.

Oh, and just so you know, I'm adding me and a few of my friends into this story, so if someone has a name from this day and age, they are from my life. And there probably won't be any romance between them, unless it involves an embarrassing scene, because it's me and my "friends" not just people I know. And it's kinda weird to right about you making out with one of your friends, even if she is a chick. And no, I'm not gay, and neither will me in this story be. So those embarrassing scenes won't be homosexual.

* * *

"So ermm, what now?" Link asked.

"Ummm... Time to talk to daddy."

Link sniggered, "Heh, I just heard someone call the most powerful man in the country daddy."

"Shut up." Zelda said jokingly.

"So... I guess I should introduce you to the other people in the castle." Zelda continued. "So, follow me, if you will."

"Yes ma'am."

"If you call me ma'am, ever again, I will get all three of those gems, go to the temple of time, get the master sword, and shove it up your ass. Got it?"

"Yes ma- Zelda."

Zelda and Link walked into the castle, and went down the halls greeting everyone from servants, to royalty. After what seemed like hours, Zelda stopped abruptly in front of a room. She turned and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she heard a "Come in" and she opened the door, and both Zelda and Link walked in.

What Link saw when he walked in was not what he expected. There were both a boy with short brown hair and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair sitting on the floor, next to a bed, while three other guys, one with shoulder length blonde hair, one with shoulder length blondish brown hair, and one with shaggy black hair were on the bed, and they were all in a conversation. The kids seemed to be just a little bit older than himself and Zelda.

"Link, this is Jason and Amanda." Zelda said, motioning to the two on the floor. "And Cole, Blake and... Ummm... What's your name again?"

"My name is Billy! Dammit! Why can't you remember this?" The one with shaggy black hair said.

"I'm sorry, but you all have quite unusual names."

"Yeah, maybe where you come from, but where we live, you have the weird name." The one apparently called "Billy" explained.

"Where are you guys from again?"

"New Jersey."

"Which is whe-" Zelda started.

"Other side of the continent." Billy said, cutting off Zelda.

"Oh. So, where are the others?"

"I think they said they were trying to open up a portal to another dimension." Jason said.

"Pshh, that's easy, I've already done it." Zelda said, before receiving a nudge from Link, who leaned over and whispered,

"Zelda, remember, none of that ever happened, you never opened that portal." Link explained.

After a few moments of silence from everyone looking oddly at Link and Zelda, the latter said, "So, Jason, have you and Amanda gotten together yet?"

They both turned bright red. (see, embarrassing :P) "Ummm. N-no. We haven't gotten together." Jason said.

"N-nope we definently h-haven't." Amanda joined in.

"Come on, look at them, you can tell they both want to." Zelda stated. At that they both turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Awww, they are so embarrassed, how cute." Zelda continued. "Right Link?" Zelda looked at Link with a slight puppy-dog face.

Link looked at Zelda and mentally sighed, as he was hoping to not get into this conversation, as he didn't want to further embarrass the two people. "Yeah, sure, whatever. So, how old are all of you?" He asked, trying to save the two embarrassed one's dignity.

"I'm thirteen." Jason murmured.

"Me too" the other kids said at varying times.

End of Chapter

* * *

I am sooo, sorry for the long update, but I was busy and had writers block, etc. And don't expect the next chapter to soon, but it should be done sooner than this one was. 


End file.
